The Love of Arceus
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Arceus has been feeling the effects of Mating Season and it's driving him insane. When he sees a Female Yveltal having the same problem, he decides to "help" her. *Oneshot* *Lemon Warning*


The Love of Arceus

Arceus has been feeling the effects of Mating Season and it's driving him insane. When he sees a Female Yveltal having the same problem, he decides to "help" her. *Oneshot* *Lemon Warning*

Author's Note: The Great God of Pokémon in heat? I'm terrible. xD Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Pokémon and its characters belong to GAME FREAK/Nintendo and their creator. (forgot his name) They're not mine.

It was Springtime and all of the Pokemon sought out mates. The reason? It's Mating Season. Every year every Pokemon felt the need for love and looked for compatiable mates to bear their offspring. This year though was different. The season for mating was unusually strong and unbearable. Everywhere you look you'd see Pokemon having threesomes to full blown orgys. It's like something primal and lustful awakened and wanted to experiance each touch and kiss of the world. The Legendaries were no exception. They usually aren't affected by the season but this time they were. Darkrai and Cresselia were in a moss-filled cave mating like no tomorrow. Azelf and Manaphy were humping by the beach. And Cobalion was screwing Suicune in the forest. All of the Legendaries were finding their own mates and giving in to their primal urges. All except the Alpha God of Pokemon. Arceus had morals and didn't need to mate. But even he felt the strong urge to couple with a female. For days his need to mate grew until he couldn't take it anymore. So, he set out to find a Pokemon sutible to be his mate.

Arceus was flying over the Kalos region with a pained look on his face. He put up a barrier around his private area to conceal his erection. He didn't want anyone to know that he himself was horny. And horny he was.

"Oh goodness... To think that I would be affected by this year's Mating Season. How embarrising..."

Arceus flew around some more and saw Lady Xerneas coupling with Rayquaza. He blushed and quickly flew away to another area of Kalos. He suddenly heard someone moaning in pain. Curious, he flew towards the forest and landed on the ground. The moaning sound was coming from near the mountains. He followed the sound and came across Lady Yveltal laying on the ground with her legs spread. She was panting and her face was flushed. Arceus blushed and decided to walk closer to her.

"Are thou alright Yveltal?"

Yveltal looked at him and quickly covered herself and bowed to him. "I-I'm f-fine My Lord..."

Arceus tilted his head and stared at her. "Tis' a lie. Thy is not alright. Pardon my sudden question but are thou in heat?"

The Death Pokemon looked away and sighed. A blush was on her face as she spoke. "Y-yes... Forgive m-my sudden lewdness My Lord b-but for some reason this season has me w-wanting a mate. I've never f-felt like this before." She started tearing up and covered her face with her wing. "I don't know what to do... I feel the need for a male's touch that it's painful to move." Arceus walked over and gently moved her wing away from her face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as he wiped them away with his hoof. "Don't cry my dear. It's natrual to feel this way. How come thy haven't looked for a mate?" Yveltal frowned a little. "Lord Arceus I am the Goddess of Death and Destruction. Who in their right mind would want to mate with me?"

"...I would."

She looked at him and noticed he was staring at her blushing madly. "W-what?" Arceus sighed and closed his eyes. "My dear I wouldn't mind mating with you. I've been feeling the effects of this year's season and to be honest it's driving me mad." He looked at her and saw a curious expression on her face. "You don't mind m-mating with me My Lord?" Arceus got closer to her and gently kissed her cheek. "I do not Yveltal." Yveltal was surprised that the God of Pokemon wanted to mate with her. She's the Goddess of Death and, except for her friends Giratina, Darkrai, and Xerneas, Other Pokemon were deathly afraid of her. She leaned in closer to her Lord's face and gently kissed him. Arceus closed his eyes and kissed her back, his desire to mate grew stronger as he kept kissing her. Suddenly she broke the kiss and stared at him with lustful eyes. "Y-Yveltal?" She didn't say anything and laid on her back, spreading her legs to reveal herself to him. Arceus smelled her arsousal and shuddered. She smelled like spicy wildberries to him. He undid the barrier around his private area and let his erection bounce free. Her eyes widened at the sight of her Lord's penis. It wasn't pink like she thought it was. It was a light red color with two yellow rings along the shaft. Arceus saw the way she was staring at him when he looked away. He stuttered when he spoke.

"I-Is this n-not to your l-liking?"

Yveltal nodded and smirked. "I like it Lord Arceus... It's an honour to have you pleasure me with your glorious cock." He chuckled and leaned over her, aligning his cock with her pussy. "I'm glad thou like it dear." He gently slid his cock into her aching pussy and gasped. He never felt anything so wonderful before. Yveltal moaned as she felt him slide deeper into her aching channel. She wrapped her wings around him and thrusted upwards, making both of them moan a little.

"Oh, My Lord Arceus... Please make love to me. I want to feel more of you..."

Arceus didn't hesitate, he started pumping his cock in and out of her tight pussy and groaned. It was tight around his cock yet it felt so good. He looked at her face and saw her beak partly opened and her eyes closed. He smirked and thrusted harder, hitting her sweet spot again and again. Yveltal moaned lustfully and thrusted her hips upwards.

"Enjoying thyself dear?"

"Oh Yes! Your cock feels so good!"

Arceus kept pumping his cock harder inside her pussy. He felt his body heat up from her arousal and leaned down to kiss her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and clawed his back, leaving scars. Their tongues explored each others mouth as they continued mating. Arceus broke their kiss and growled playfully at her. She growled back and, being bold, decided to claw at his back some more. Leaving more scratch marks on his back. The God growled in pain and bliss and decided to bite on her neck, leaving a small mark. Arceus shuddered and held on to Yveltal as his cock swelled up inside her, he was almost at his peak as he pounded her pussy with more force. Yveltal moaned loudly and arched her back, she thrusted her hips upwards for the last time and screamed as she experianced her first orgasm. Her walls clamped around her Lord's cock. Arceus thrusted once more and groaned loudly as he had his first orgasm. He collasped on top of her and both of them panted heavily.

"Goodness... That felt wonderful..." He said.

Yveltal giggled and kissed his cheek. "It was My Lord... I feel so relaxed right now..."

Arceus pulled out of her and blushed. His thighs along with his cock was soaked in their combined juices. "Oh my... We made a mess of ourselves."  
"Mmm, we did didn't we?" She sat up and nuzzled his face. "Thank you so much Lord Arceus. Both of us needed that." He chuckled and nuzzled back, making a purr-like sound. "Tis' was nothing my dear. I quite enjoyed mating with thee." He started walking towards a river and waved his hoof. "Care to join me for a bath in the river?"  
"I'd be delighted My Lord." She wrapped her wing around his neck and made their way towards a riverbank. As they bathed Arceus noticed how beautiful Yveltal looked. Her red and black feathers seemed to glow under the sun. Her curves were enticing to the eye. He was the one that created her to be the Death Goddess, but he never realized how much of a beauty she was. His cock hardened again just thinking about it. Yveltal saw him staring at her and saw his hardened erection. She giggled and waded over to him. "Care for another round of love Arceus?" He growled and pushed her against a stone wall. He shoved his aching cock into her pussy and moaned out in bliss. Yveltal closed her eyes and sighed happily, she gasped and moaned with each thrust of his cock and was enjoying every minute of it. He thrusted roughly against her and whispered in her ear.

"Yveltal... You are mine from this day forward... Got it?" He kept pumping his cock in and out of her, making her scream out in lust as she nodded. "Y-yes... My Lord Arceus... I am yours and always will be!"

He kept fucking her and growling as he went balls deep in her. Tears started to form in Yveltal's eyes as her body spasmed and shook. She screamed out as she came all over her Lord's cock. Arceus roared and shoved his cock deep in her womb as he came the second time, squirting his seed deep inside her until most of it spilled out. He sighed and pulled out of her and laid on the grass panting. Yveltal's pussy ached in pain and pleasure as the cum slowly dripped out on the ground. She laid next to her Lord as he put his leg around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I apologize if I was rough on you my dear... I never acted in that way before."

"Oh it's alright My Lord... I enjoyed it. Um... Did you really mean it?"

He looked at her and licked her cheek as he smiled. "I did Love. I want you as my mate."

Yveltal teared up and kissed him on the lips. "I'm honored that you picked me Love. I'm happy to have a mate like you."

Arceus kissed her beak and yawned. "Let us rest up... I'm worn out from our mating session."

"Me too... Have a good sleep love." Yveltal closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Arceus snuggled close to her and soon fell asleep also, happy to have found the perfect mate. This Mating Season wasn't so bad after all.

AN: R&amp;R please! Hehe... I'm ashamed to say this but I got horny typing this out.


End file.
